


Girl Meets Gone

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [17]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Confrontations, F/F, Rilaya, Where did this even come from?, gmw, what is actually happening to me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Nothing lasts forever...(or: Guys, for real though, send help.)





	Girl Meets Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I dunno...
> 
> Just... just read it...

Riley loved the rain. The soft patter of the drops landing on the windows, the echoey drum of the roof being doused, and the beautiful translucent shimmer the entire world took on when the air was filled with water.

But as she sat, head resting on the glass before her, staring out at the storm, she wasn’t happy. She wasn’t even thinking about the rain.

She was thinking about Maya.

Rolling streams of liquid coalesced into long strands of golden hair in her mind, and she remembered the feeling of burying her face in that sweet smelling tangle, nuzzling her girlfriend’s perfect ear and coaxing from her the most beautiful laughter in the world.

She held back a small sob, thinking that she may never hear it again.

The last thing she expected in this storm, let alone at this time of night, was a knock at the door of her dorm apartment. She wiped her eyes, composing herself, before walking over and opening the door.

She gasped when she saw the wilting form of Maya Hunter, soaked to the bone, standing in her doorway.

Riley seemed to stumble for a moment, taking it in. She’d imagined seeing the girl she’d loved and lost again, fantasized about it thousands of times, but the moment caught her completely off guard. All at once she was enraptured by the devastatingly beautiful, heartbreakingly sad girl before her. She fought every impulse in her body screaming at her to grab Maya and hold her close. But she couldn’t.

She didn’t get to do that anymore.

“Hey, Riles,” Maya croaked, almost apologetically. She’d clearly been crying, too, and walking in the rain for longer than she should have.

“… You’re going to catch a cold out there…” Riley managed, trying to sound stern and detached but almost surely failing, if the sad, wet chuckle from Maya was any indicator.

She made no move to enter the apartment. After a moment, Riley’s stoic face softened, her eyebrows arching even as her arms remained crossed.

“You look…” Riley trailed off.

“… like a drowned rat?” Maya joked, trying to force some levity into this awkward reunion.

“Beautiful,” Riley exhaled after a long pause. The word felt like home when she said it to Maya, and the brief reminder of that feeling made the ache of its absence all the stronger.

Another eternal pause as the rain continued to pour.

“I miss you,” Maya finally burst out, as if she’d been holding it back with every fiber of her will.

Riley, cautiously, allowed herself a soft smile.

“Really…?” She squeaked, hope tingling at the back of her throat.

Maya, water streaming down her face, stepped forward as if to prove that it wasn’t all from the rain, her eyes pleading and defenseless.

“Every second, honey! God, it’s been so hard without you… every second hurts. It’s like…”

“… like you’re missing part of your soul?” Riley filled in, her breathing accelerating.

Maya’s eyebrows arched, searching Riley’s face for more proof that she’d been suffering as much as her all this time.

“Yes. Exactly.”

The downpour covered the unbearable silence hanging between them.

“Riley… I don’t… I know I said some… terrible things. I know that I hurt you, and I know that we might never be what we were before, but…”

Riley didn’t notice until Maya paused that she was leaning forward, lips parted in breathless anticipation.

“… maybe… could we try again?”

Riley no longer hid the shock on her face, looking down as if thinking hard.

“And, I mean...” Maya continued, desperate to fill the silence, “I’m sure you’re… I’m sure you’re doing great, and I don’t want to—“

And all at once, Riley was out in the rain with her, kissing her with all of the joy they’d missed from every second they’d spent apart.

Over and over again they embraced, laughing with wonder and relief as they cried and held each other close.

“I love you!” Riley shouted over the rain, pulling her love back into the warmth of her doorway. “Peaches, I love you so much! I’ve been so miserable without you!”

“Honey, god, honey!” Maya kissed her again, harder than she knew she could. “I love you, too! Can… can it be like it was? You and me?”

Riley touched her chin, pulling her gaze up to meet hers.

“No,” she beamed. “It’s going to be even better.”

Maya laughed with pure elation, kissing Riley again and again.

“This is everything I wanted, sweetie!” Maya exclaimed, holding Riley’s wet, ecstatic face. “God, I can’t even remember what started all of this!”

“You said that Die Hard was a better movie than Love, Actually,” Zay deadpanned, never taking his eyes off of the screen on which he and Farkle were playing video games. “Riley clutched her pearls, you two shouted about it for a bit and then you stormed out. Oh, and that was 15 MINUTES AGO!!”

Farkle leaned over to a bottle on the coffee table.

“Hey, your beer’s still cold!” He looked back at the soaking couple. “If you don’t want this, I’m drinkin’ it.”

Riley and Maya turned back to each other, their faces still glowing.

“Go ahead, Farkle,” Riley said with a mischievous grin, “I’ve got to get Maya out of these wet clothes before she catches a cold.”

As Riley hurriedly pulled her girlfriend toward the bedroom, Maya managed to snatch the beer from Farkle’s hand, sticking her tongue out right before the door slammed shut for the night.

The genius turned back to the game, Zay huffing beside him.

“This is why I don’t date white women…” Zay mused.

“I hear dat!” Farkle concurred, presenting his fist for bumping.

Zay, slowly, turned to face him.

“No?” Farkle asked.

“C’mon, man,” Zay chastised before they returned to the game.

**Author's Note:**

> HA! IT WAS STUPID FLUFF ALL ALONG, SUCKERS!!! 
> 
> What, you expected conflict and growth?! FUCK THAT SHIT!!!
> 
> Please comment and review, dear friends!


End file.
